Tempore Mortem- Severus Snape X Oc
by Srta.Rossean
Summary: Siempre hay situaciones a las que aferrarse, incluso cuando no queremos llamarlas "oportunidad". Hay quienes merecen ser salvados, aquellos que no merecían la muerte. Ella, burlándose de la muerte, pretende redimir a quien cree que puede ayudarla a encontrar su propio deceso. Sin embargo,lo que no esperaba era caer prendada de él. ¿Él accederá a cumplir su petición?
1. I

I

 _Recuerdo que dolía. Mirarla dolía._


	2. II

II

 _No supo que ésta iba a ser la primera vez que la vería._

Se había visto obligado en acompañar a Dumbledore para hacer una visita a los Centauros que habitaban en El bosque prohibido. Aun sin conocer muy bien los detalles, aquello no era usual por lo que podía encontrarse en cualquier disparatada situación. Para ser sinceros, con Dumbledore nunca podías acertar acerca de lo que ocurría en su insensata y, a veces, irracional cabeza.

-Albus Dumbledore, le hemos llamado porque creímos que ésto le concierne.- Uno de los Centauros se aproximó a ellos lo suficiente para mostrar a lo que se refería.

Fue entonces que la vio. Inconsciente en los brazos de Firence.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó el director sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos mientras la examinaba con sumo cuidado.

-La encontramos vagando por el bosque poco antes de desplomarse. Creímos que era un caso de máxima urgencia que viniera a por ella.

A causa de la oscuridad de la noche Snape sólo pudo intuir que era el cuerpo de una persona menuda, pero la clara desnudez del cuerpo dejaba en evidencia que se trataba de una mujer.

-Albus, ¿sabe de quién se trata?

-Por desgracia sí, Severus, será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería. Despierta a Madame Poppy, dile que se trata de una emergencia.

* * *

-¡Y la traes aquí! Insisto en que esto no es un Hospital, no dispongo de equipo preparado para atender tales casos.- Comenzó a vociferar Madame Poppy una vez que hubo examinado el cuerpo de la joven.

-Entiendo tu situación Madame Poppy, pero confío en que pueda darle una solución.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! Pero necesitaré ayuda, eso no lo ponga en duda.

-Ya veo, por ahora, Severus, por favor, ayude en lo que pueda a Pomfrey. Necesitaremos que las reservas de pociones estén al día- habló Albus mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con cierta preocupación-. Por el momento sean discretos con la situación. Los alumnos que necesiten asistencia médica serán dirigidos a la parte principal de la enfermería. Ésta quedará inhabilitada.

-Empiece por limpiar las heridas poniendo esta pomada- continuó hablando la enfermera dirigiéndose a Snape-. Necesito ir a por un par de cosas más.

Antes de siquiera abrir la boca dispuesto a protestar, Snape se vio sólo en la enfermería. Conteniéndose varias maldiciones respiró hondo. Sacó su varita y con un ágil movimiento conjuró un hechizo para eliminar todo rastro de suciedad del cuerpo de la chica. Se otorgó un momento para mirarla. Podía apreciar sin dificultad las innumerables marcas de heridas abiertas y hematomas; su piel estaba cetrina, sus labios llegando a un tono entre azulado y morado, habían marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, y su pelo ahora estaba libre de lodo y barro dejándose ver de un color cobrizo claro que le llevó a recordar por unos instantes a Lily.

Hasta ése momento no había llegado a preguntarse qué circunstancias había hecho acabar a la joven en ése estado. Tampoco era como si le importara, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de intriga sabiendo que, al parecer, Dumbledore la conocía, y eso no podía conllevar nada bueno.

Para cuando Poppy regresó él aún estaba ocupado untando aquel mejunje sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Profesor Snape, si cree conveniente podría acelerar un poco el ritmo o será quien provoque la primera muerte en la enfermería desde hace años.- La enfermera al sentirse ignorada le arrebató ,casi de mala gana, el botecito de cristal que contenía aquel potingue y rápidamente terminó aquel proceso-. Si va a considerarse una molestia creo conveniente que vaya a otro lugar, sino comience a poner esencia de Murtlap en toda herida que vea.

Severus no tenía muy claro si sentirse ofendido o ignorar aquel insulto. La observó en silencio sopesando las opciones que tenía y suspiró con aspereza cuando vio a Pomfrey dispuesta a suturar cada una de las heridas gravemente abiertas de la joven.

-La esencia de Díctamo sería más útil, ¿no cree?- sugirió siseante.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero esta mañana un estudiante de primero ha decidido tirarse de la escoba en clase de vuelo y a acabado con lo que quedaba. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan torpes éstos muchachos?

-Y ha considerado mejor convertir a esta chica en un maniquí de costuras antes de consultar si tenía algo en reserva -intuyó casi mofándose-. Iré a por el Díctamo antes de que eso ocurra.

Antes de que Poppy pudiera reprocharle, Snape había salido de la enfermería con paso ligero. Sirviéndose del tiempo que disponía mientras regresaba el profesor de pociones, se dispuso a hacerle ingerir una poción abastecedora de sangre.

Una vez que la esencia de Díctamo y la de Murtlap hicieron su labor, sólo era cuestión de esperar y ver cómo evolucionaba el estado de la joven.


	3. III

III

 _Para ser sinceros, quizá ésa no era la primera vez que veía a la chica... Sin duda la primera vez había sido cuando él no era más que un joven de veinte años:_

La había visto paseando acompañada de Sirius Black por una de las calles más concurridas de Godric's Hollow. En esa ocasión apenas se percató de ella, pues únicamente le había llamado la atención porque de espaldas pensó que se trataba de Lily debido a su melena 'llameante' a la luz del sol. Pero cuando Sirius volteó ligeramente el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron se volvió a fijar en la chica quien le dirigió una breve mirada socarrona.

 _No era Lily. Eso era obvio. Ahora que se fijaba más, podía asegurar que no se le parecía en nada. Incluso su pelo, ahora no le parecía similar al de Lily..._

Ella sigue igual de joven que aquella vez en Godric's Hollow- Fue lo que pensó Severus cuando la vio de pie junto a la ventana.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas desde que Kirke había recuperado el conocimiento en presencia de Madame Pomfrey quien no había tardado en solicitar la presencia del director tras verificar el estado de la joven.

Lo primero que hizo ella tras ver al tan apurado anciano dirigirse a su encuentro fue dedicarle una sonrisa que sólo él podía interpretar. Su sonrisa era burlona, casi irónica, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa amargura.

Albus aún recordaba esa expresión de ella. Era el mismo gesto que había visto en su rostro la última vez que la vio. De eso habían pasado demasiado años. Juraría que la última vez su hermana Ariana aún seguía viva y él era un joven de dieciocho años.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo tiempo sin decir nada. Ella aún estaba en la cama, sentada, mientras que Dumbledore se había quedado quieto a tres pasos de distancia.

Las manos de su viejo amigo temblaron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella. Lo examinó con cautela, analizando cada fracción de su arrugado rostro signo del paso de los años. Su cabello, antes caoba, ahora era canoso y largo. Su cara estaba adornada por una espesa barba blanca de una longitud más larga que su cabello, recogida por un abalorio.

Por supuesto, ha cambiado tras tantos años - se dijo la joven.

Pero a pesar de su cambio físico, aún distinguía una cosa: su mirada. Sus ojos, tras aquellas gafas de media luna, seguían igual que cuando era joven, bien es cierto que con arrugas y bajo ellos podía apreciarse bolsas; síntoma de la fatiga acarreada con el transcurso de su perecedera vida- pensó. Pero en ese momento era como volver a presenciar al joven Albus que conoció tanto tiempo atrás.

Por un breve instante sonrió ante aquella imagen.

-Ven.

Fue Kirke la primera en romper aquel silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Se hizo a un lado en la cama esperando que su acompañante ocupara el espacio que le había ofrecido. Y así hizo Albus, aunque dubitativo, se mostró complaciente ante la petición.

-No creí volver a verte -notó un ligero temblor en la voz del anciano-. Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerte una vez que te encontrara cara a cara, con el paso de los años fueron acumulándose. Luego algunas fueron volviéndose turbias hasta desaparecer simplemente. Me dije a mí mismo que aquella historia tuya sólo fue una invención, que lo que me contaste sobre tu procedencia era una mentira. Que por eso te fuiste, para que no descubriéramos tu engaño. Pretendía creer en mi propio consuelo. Pero estás aquí.

-Estoy aquí. Es cierto...


	4. IV

IV

En algún punto su breve reencuentro fue interrumpido cuando alguien solicitó la presencia inmediata del director del colegio. Éste aunque dubitativo se marchó no sin antes mirarla una vez más, casi rogándole que no desapareciera de nuevo.

Una vez sola, Kirke se levantó de la cama notando el frío suelo bajo sus pies. Apartando la sábana de ella, única prenda de tela que cubría su cuerpo hasta ese momento, caminó a la ventana más cercana y contempló la vista a través de los cristales ligeramente empañados por el frío.

Fue entonces cuando notó la presencia de su preciado compañero quien con inquietud surcaba el cielo con su batir de alas buscándola. Bastaron escasos segundos para que sus miradas se encontraran a pesar de la notoria lejanía que había entre ambos.

Al tiempo que ella abría la ventana con la intención de dejar pasar a su querido amigo de plumaje blanco, Severus se hallaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta de la estancia.

Por un momento, sujetando aún el tirador de la puerta, Snape se paró cuando la imagen del desnudo cuerpo de la joven se plantó al fondo de su campo de visión. Era innecesario resaltar que ya la había visto desnuda, sin embargo pensó que en esta ocasión en la que ella estaba consciente era diferente.

Ella sigue igual de joven que aquella vez en Godric's Hollow.- Fue lo que pensó cuando la vio de pie junto a la ventana.

Sin embargo algo más llamó la atención del profesor de pociones. Un magnifico ejemplar de cuervo blanco de gran belleza entrando por la ventana. No recordaba haber visto ninguno por aquella zona, por lo que presenciarlo por primera vez y tan cerca le impresionó un poco.

Tuvo un sentimiento similar al desencanto cuando descubrió que se trataba de un animago.

Ante la joven se alzó el cuerpo de una persona varón cuyo pelo era del mismo blanco que el plumaje de su versión animal y sus ojos en ese momento eran tan oscuros como el Vantablack.

Kirke giró levemente su cuerpo cuando sintió la presencia del profesor parado a la altura de la entrada, el breve tropiezo de sus miradas fue interrumpido por la intervención del ondeo de la sábana que en ese momento envolvía el cuerpo de la joven.

Severus con varita en mano regresó la atención al chico que sostenía entre sus manos la sábana que envolvía a la joven. El profesor se dio cuenta de la contradictoria expresión del joven: sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas posiblemente apenado por la desnudez de su compañera, pero sus ojos mostraban una desmesurada preocupación y a la vez alivio al verla.

Bastaron apenas unos segundos para que la sábana se transformara en un elegante pero simple vestido que ciñó a la perfección la silueta de Kirke.

-Me ha tenido tan preocupado, Lady Kirk -murmuró el más joven mientras alzaba las manos para atrapar entre ellas el rostro de la muchacha quien en un gesto de cariño acarició el brazo de su compañero.

Con ese movimiento Snape pudo distinguir unas marcas tatuadas en las falanges de la mano de ella de las que hasta ese momento no se había percatado. Pero tan rápido como se había fijado en ellas, desaparecieron casi burlándose de él dándole la sensación de que había sido fruto de su imaginación.

-Señor, le pediría que se abstenga empuñar su varita en nuestra dirección- comenzó la suave voz de Kirke dirigiéndose con una sonrisa hacia el profesor Snape-. Estoy segura que tenga tantas preguntas tanto usted como Albus como yo lagunas en este momento, de este modo pido que le comunique de mi parte que pronto contactaré con él.

Antes de que pudiera replicar desaparecieron ante él. Severus apretó el puño en un claro signo de irritación y con disgusto regresó por el mismo camino que había llegado. 


	5. V

V

El temperamento de Severus no había hecho más que agravarse con el paso de los días. Se había sentido exasperado e indignado, y tanto sus alumnos como los demás maestros habían sido víctimas de su mordacidad - más que de costumbre-.

Todo aquel en su sano juicio intentaba en lo posible evitarlo. Pero durante las clases, los que no tenían tanta suerte acababan huyendo del aula entre lágrimas nada más finalizar la clase, por no decir la cantidad de puntos que quitaba a las casas por nimiedades - a excepción de Slytherin, claro-.

Esto, por supuesto, tampoco pasó desapercibido para el director, pues en varias ocasiones más de un alumno y algún maestro se habían dirigido a él en busca de ayuda para que intentase apaciguar la situación.

Sin embargo, había algo que preocupaba más a Dumbledore a tal punto de envolverlo en la inquietud. Desde que Snape le había transmitido el escueto mensaje de la joven, sólo podía pensar en cuándo volvería a verla. Se había negado incluso a mantener una conversación que recurriera a hablar de ella. Ante todo, tenía que verificar que no se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente.

* * *

Kirke salió de la sala al oscuro jardín trasero de su casa queriendo respirar aire fresco. Se sentó complacida en un banco, en la oscuridad, y contempló una hojarasca esparcida por el suelo meciéndose ligeramente a causa del viento. Sintió que le tocaban levemente la espalda y vio a Corax de pie junto a ella.

-No creo que debas posponerlo más tiempo. En algún momento tendrás que afrontar la situación y dar la cara -dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Tienes razón, pero en el fondo temo qué pueda desencadenar todo esto. Después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo.

No había pasado inadvertido para él ver la preocupación de su compañera desde el accidente ocurrido unas semanas atrás.

-¿Cómo te sentirías tú en su lugar?

La pregunta sobresaltó a la joven. Alzó con tristeza la vista hacia las estrellas y se preguntó si realmente su viejo amigo estaría impaciente y emocionado por verla.

Corax no esperó por una respuesta. Levantándose depositó un beso en la frente de su compañera y se marchó entrando a la casa dejándola sola.

De modo que Kirke, decidida al fin, se encontró visitando al actual director de Hogwarts.

Era una mañana entre tantas a inicios de invierno del año noventa y tantos cuando Dumbledore se encontró de nuevo con la visión de su anhelada amiga. La joven se había presentado en su despacho siendo guiada y acompañada por el vigilante y celador del colegio, cuya primera impresión de la chica nada más verla fue de pura desconfianza. La había atrapado merodeando por los pasillos del castillo. Pensó que se encontraba cotilleando hasta que le había confesado que estaba desorientada buscando el despacho del director. Él de mala gana y con disgusto la guió hasta la torre donde se hallaba ubicada la oficina, pasando por medio de una escalera de caracol de piedra en movimiento, que a su vez estaba oculta por una fea gárgola de piedra en el tercer piso.

Para Kirke, aun no conociendo a aquel hombre llamado Argus Filch- nombre que le había revelado al presentarse él mismo-, le había resultado sin duda una persona arisca y refunfuñón, percibiendo también de él que se trataba de un squib.

Una vez que el viejo conserje se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él, la chica caminó acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba Albus levantándose de su asiento y rodeando el escritorio para brindarla en una cálida bienvenida con un efusivo abrazo que ella no dudó en corresponder.

Tomando asiento, la joven recorrió con un rápido vistazo aquel lugar. La oficina era una sala circular, con numerosas ventanas y muchos retratos de directores anteriores en las paredes. Había una serie de delgadas tablas en las que delicados instrumentos de plata giraban y emitían pequeñas nubes de humo; una increíble colección de libros, vitrinas de madera con puertas de cristal guardaban en su interior una cantidad numerosa de artilugios. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a ella fue ver que una de las vitrinas se había desplazado dejando ver un pensadero. Dedujo que lo había estado utilizando momentos antes de que ella interrumpiera con su inesperada visita. Algo que también había percibido era una de las cartas que ella le había escrito años atrás. Sin duda reconocía su firma al final de ella.

Kirke solía escribirle cartas en las que describía su vida, su día a día, y sus viajes. De cuando en cuando enviaba paquetes con productos que creía interesantes o de gran valor. Pero llegados a un punto, esas cartas que habían sido extensas en detalles, se vieron reducidas progresivamente hasta llegar a constar de un par de líneas. Hasta que finalmente llegó un día en el que ella dejó de escribir.

Y aunque su viejo amigo siempre mantuvo la esperanza de algún recibir más, ese optimismo se convirtió poco a poco en desencanto. Él siguió escribiéndole a ella, a pesar de que nunca supo si realmente las hubo recibido. Hasta que un día, el hombre decidió dejar de escribir viendo que habían pasado varios años sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Albus nunca lo supo, pero todas y cada una de esas cartas sí llegaron a la joven.

-Aún las conservas – la voz de la chica rompió el silencio que se había formado hasta ese momento.

-Las atesoré durante muchos años. Un día dejaste de escribir. Admito que aquello me provocó un profundo desconsuelo – confesó el anciano, cuya voz había sonado melancólica en comparación a la imperturbabilidad que había fingido ella.

-Creí que era lo mejor en ese entonces. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cartas eran un símbolo de mi presencia y no quería atormentarte por más tiempo.

-No sé cómo sentirme ahora. En realidad tampoco sabía cómo me sentía antes.

-Resentido. Angustiado. Disgustado. Desilusionado. Confuso...

-Tal vez. En aquel tiempo quería creer en mi propio consuelo, pero a la vez creía con fervor que aparecerías un día cualquiera. Que volvería a ser igual – reconoció él.

-Si me pongo a pensar ahora, es cierto que quizá no actué adecuadamente. Por eso comencé a escribir en un principio. Quería saber de ti. Saber que estabas bien. Pero, como he dicho antes, llegué a pensar que de esa manera sólo te atormentaba más.

-Me siento de alguna manera aliviado sabiendo que estás viva.


End file.
